Life Went On
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: In the painting, Percy was kissing Annabeth and she was laughing. Adrastrea was giving Nico a piggy-back ride. Leo was making bunny-ears behind Thalissa, Frank carried Hazel bridal-style. Jason had Piper on his shoulders. "How about some Monopally?" Leo asks. He puts a brotherly arms around Thalissa. And life went on / written for my little sister. Enjoy! Oneshot.


**Life Went On.**

_**. . .**_

_Hey guys! My little sis wanted me to write a fic based on her OC character, Thalissa Mythocean. Here we go! Also, heads up, I aplogise if I mistaked which of Dyonisus's twin lived, I go sort of confused. Please forgive me._

_I do not own anything._

_**. . .**_

_"There's no way I could make it without ya,_

_Do it without ya_

_Make it without ya."_

**~Ross Lynch **_**(Can't Do It Without You).**_

_**. . .**_

_**Life Went On.**_

**By **_**Anotherfacelessdemigod.**_

_**. . .**_

"Thalissa, my daughter." Poseidon smiles down at the girl, about eleven, who's wild, waist-length brown hair is tied up in a loose braid.

Her eyes, a Caribbean blue, shine brightly against the ocean. "Father?" She asks, and the Sea king's smile falters.

"It's time for you to go."

"Go?" Thalissa's long, light seagreen dress swirls as she spins so she was fully facing her father. "But, Dad! I... I've lived here _forever._"

"Yes, but Percy needs family. He's ready for you."

Percy. Percy Jackson, Thalissa has heard of him, her brother who took down Kronos and overcame Tartarus's horrors.

_He _needs _her._

Looking back on it, Thalissa thanks her father for making her leave the Sea kingdom. "Yes, Poseidon. I understand. I'll leave right away."

Poseidon stood from his throne and walked towards his daughter, "The oceans will guide you, Thalissa. Find Chiron, a centaur. He'll recognize you. Tell him who you are, _Thalissa Mythocean. _And, remember, _never _ask of any mortal-"

"Reltives, because I'll just be disappointed." Thalissa sighs. "Yes, father."

The god smiles at the girl, and he hugs her.

Then the ocean overtakes his girl, and she's gone, just like she appeared.

"I love you, Thalissa. You and Percy, both." Poseidon smiles.

He sits back on his throne.

_**. . .**_

Thalisaa stands on a hill, which overlooks Camp Half-Blood. She's just arived, and the ocean sways behind her. "So, this is the place." She sighs. Her feet are barefoot, and her skin-which used to have a green tint to it-is now a healthy tan. Her hair is free, and over her face in slighty-wet ringlets. Her dress swirls around her. "Well," she sighs, "I guess I'll meet my big brother."

As she walks past cabins, she makes a mental note of all the gods and goddesses' children who reside here. Heaphasteus, Ares, Aphrodite (one of the biggest cabins, mind you), Hermes, Hera (honorary, of course), Athena (Thalissa cannot wait to meet this _Annabeth_), Apollo (another big cabin) and then Artemis, his sister, another honorary cabin. Dyonisus. Zeus (she hears that two children of Zeus live there), Hades (she wants to meet his children, too). and finally. . .

Poseidon.

Then the minor gods, but there are so many I won't bother to list them. Thalissa walks by, and even after she passes the Poseidon cabin, people stare.

_"Gods, she's got no shoes! Talk about unpractical."_

_"Like, that dress is _so _last century!"_

Of course, Thalissa hears the words, but she chooses to ignore them.

She's got bigger things to think about.

Finally, she reaches the Big House-for that's what it looks like, so she'll call it that-and maybe she would've knocked, except for the fact that a centaur, Chiron, she assumes, opens the door for her. "Hello, child. And you are?"

"I'm Thalissa Mythocean," Says Thalissa, with a shrug. "Poseidon sent me. He's my father, you know."

_**. . .**_

After Chiron makes tea and manages to digest this _interesting _information, he says, "Well, Thalissa, it's good to have you."

"It better be," Thalissa replies, "'Cause I can't go back!"

Chiron laughs, "Rude, are you? Percy'll love that. Speaking of. . ." The centaur stands, and offers Thalissa his hand. She takes it. The two walk (or _trot_, in Chiron's case), to another room. "Mr. D!"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Gods..." Chiron glances at Thalissa apoligeticlly. "I'm sorry. A girl your age shouldn't see a god so..."

"It's fine. Amphitrite got drunk all the time back at the palace," says Thalissa (let's remember she's just eleven).

Chiron raises his eyebrows, but says nothing. "Dyonisus, god of wine, director of camp! _Come here_."

"Poo." Dyonisus stands, "Why? Oh. I see. Another wretched _thing _showed up. Well, I'm right on level thirteen of _Call of Duty, _so you can just-"

Thalissa rolls her eyes, and plops down next to the god. Chiron nervously clopps forward, "Thalissa?"

"Relax. I got this." She answers, "set it up for two players, will ya, bro?"

And that's when Chiron realizes, Thalissa's time in the Ocean is wearing off, she's becoming just another demigod again, another Poseidon child.

She's just like Percy, too.

_She's just like Percy. _Chiron realizes. His eyes widen. _Oh gods._

_**. . .**_

"No! Left, left! YOU CALL THAT _LEFT_, BOY! PEWDIEPIE'S GIRLFRIEND DID BETTER THAN THAT!" Thalissa screeches. Dyonisus grimaces.

_Why haven't I _fryed _her already? _He asks himself, but quickly realizes he can't because his son is enjoying this. "You're up to date on gamers?" Pollux asks her.

"Heck to the yeah." Is all Thalissa replies. The video game beeps, and Thalissa's hands shoot up, "AWW YEAH! I beat _Wario's Mash Up Mini-games_!"

If it's not clear, Dyonisus and Thalissa won _Call of Duty _two hours ago. From the doorway, Chiron says, "Thalissa."

"No, no, ahhhh!" The girl curses in Greek, and Pollux raises his eyebrows.

"Um... if your only eleven, what's up with the swear words?"

Thalissa calls him a poop brain in return.

"Thalissa?" Says Chiron once again. Handing Pollux the game console, Thalissa saunters up to the centaur. "_Yes_?"

"Your brother is back for the Summer."

Thalissa looks up at the Centaur, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go announce me to the camp so we can get this shindig family reaunion started."

Chiron forgives her ignorance by telling himself that her time as a princess has made her rude.

_But there is _no _way she's meeting Leo or Clarisse. _Chiron shudders.

_**. . .**_

"All hail Thalissa Mythocean, daughter of the Sea god." Chiron says. Thalissa stands next to him, now dressed in the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (she's glammed the shirt up by having people right their names on it, as well as leaving open flaps in the back), and knee-length shorts. Her hair is braided again, and her eyes are bright. DJ headphones hang from her neck.

But she still wears no shoes.

On front of her, Percy's jaw drops, most literally. Annabeth's eyes sparkle, everyone around them cheers. "Get up here, Percy. And meet your sister." Chiron laughs.

Percy seems slightly disoriented, till Leo flicks his head twice. Then Percy runs (maybe _skips _is a better word), to where Thalissa and Chiron stand. "HisoIhearyourmysisterohmygodsohmygodsIHAVEASISTER ?!" Percy says, eyes wide.

"Okay, numero uno," Thalissa puts her hands on her hips, unaware that her microphone is on (_"Really, Leo?" _"Sorry, I couldn't resist."), "Bro, slow your mouth down! I talk Fishy, not Speedy. Second, just shake my hand or something, I don't feel like watching drool come out of your mouth. Dang, boy, you got _way _more of dad's teen-brain then neccessary."

Percy's eyes widen, and the camp bursts out laughing. Without a word, Percy picks up his sister, and carries her on his shoulder. He begins to run, and Thalissa laughs. "Where are we going?"

"The lake." He responds. Then, just as fast as he ran there, Percy and Thalissa were in the lake. Together,they create a giant bubble, just as Annabeth dives in, and Percy catches her. "The others are coming." she gasps. She waves to Thalissa.

That's when eight figures dive into the lake, and settle. "You guys were gonna leave us up there?" Asks a blond boy.

"That was the plan, yeah." Retorts Percy.

The boy glares. "So, Thalissa, right?" Percy asks. "Well, welcome. I'm the best big brother ever, so you're in good hands."

"I hope so." Thalissa replies. "Now, introdue me, _porfavor_."

"Okay," Percy grins, and Thalissa takes that moment to take him in. Her brother is skater-boy handsome. He has shaggy brown hair, falling into his face, untamed like hers. A light tan, and they share the same facial features. But while she has Caribbean blue eyes, his are a seagreen that change colour ever-so-slightly.

"That's Piper," Percy points to a girl with cinnamon coloured hair, "Sitting next to her is Jason perfect Grace, Then comes Nico di Angelo, and Adrestrea, Jason's younger sister. Hazel, and Frank her boyfriend. Clarisse and-wait _what_?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get to know your little sis. She seems cool." Clarisse shrugs.

"I am, duh." Thalissa exclaims.

Percy rolls his eyes, "Anyway, sitting next to you is Leo, and sitting next to me is Annabeth. That's everyone."

"Not quite, _hermano_," Leo says. He stands, or tries to. He wobbles slightly, before falling. Then he stands again, with balance, and points at Percy, "THAT RIGHT THERE IS YOUR BRO _PERCY JACKSON, _DEFEATER OF KRONOS, ASKED TO BECOME A GOD, WITHSTANDER OF TARTARUS, AND JUST FREAKING AWESOME."

Thalissa nods, "Yeah. I know."

Leo grins, "Just making sure."

"Look, there's this one person I wanna talk to, so y'all make pleasentries while I speak to her." Thalissa says. "Annabeth Chase? Come with me."

_**. . .**_

"Look, if you're here to give me _The Test_, then let's just get it done." Annabeth said, once Thalissa creates a seperate bubble. In the bigger one, Nico is fighting Percy, Piper is fighting Jason, Hazel and Frank are watching, and Leo is running away from Clarisse. Annabeth and Thalissa hear a faint, _"GET BACK HERE, COWARD! FIGHT ME!"_

Lucky for Leo, Adrastrea steps in and fights for the boy.

"No test, I just want to get to know you." Thalissa smiles. Annabeth nods, slightly suspicious. They sit down. "So, Annabeth. Favoite color?"

"White. You?"

"Seagreen all the way. Favorite food?"

"Oh my gods um... I guess Texan hamburgers. Leo cooked some up once, and they were _incredible._"

"Eh, I guess those are okay. The _real _stuff is shiskabobs."

"What? _Nu-uh. _Give me evidence!"

Soon the girls are engaged in a food debate. "Okay, know what? I'm hungry." Thalissa chuckles, "let's get the others and go eat."

"I agree with that!" Annabeth says, and Thalissa bumps her slightly, "Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"You passed _The Test._"

And Annabeth can only gape.

_**. . .**_

_**~A Month Later~**_

"Leo Valdez. Get your scrawny butt _back here_!"

"_Hermana, _Don't insult my butt! And, FYI, scrwany is the new hot." Leo smirks. To prove his point, Leo manages to light his butt on fire.

"You _wish_!" Thalissa growls, lunging towards her best friend (Yes, Chiron, I'm afraid they met).

"Gahh!" Leo dodges, "No! I won _monopally _fair and square!"

"Nu-uh! I freaking _saw _you steal money! You're no son of Hermes! I ain't blind!"

Leo promptly stuck his tongue out at her. Adrestrea and Nico walk in, "Maybe we should look for Percy later?" Nico suggests.

"Agreed." Adrastrea nods. Her curly, black hair with dark blue highlights spin around as the two walk out.

"Okay, okay, fine. Want your money back? _Here. _You win!" Leo surrenders.

Thalissa takes the fake bills, and splashes Leo in the face with water from her fountain. "Good riddance."

_**. . .**_

After Leo surrenders his titles as Monopally King, the two surprised to find Nico, Adrastrea, Percy, and Piper playing a card game. "Whatcha doin?" Asks Thalissa.

"Well," Says Nico, "I'm playing poker, Adrastrea's trying to figure out how to build a card tower with her powers, Piper's trying charmspeaking me into playing Go-Fish, and... I think your brother's hungry."

Thalissa and Leo glance at Percy. Sure enough, he is dipping a card in blue peanut butter. Wha?" He asks, and Leo touches the card.

It goes up in flames.

"... NOOOOOOO!" Percy screams, he gets up and begins chasing Leo, "FOR PEANUT-BABY!"

Thalissa facepalms.

"THIS BOY IS ON FIIIREEE!" Leo screams.

Percy shoots Leo with water, and Leo droops. He snaps his fingers, "Dang nabbit."

Sudenly, Thalissa grins, "Percy, my big bro, my big pal, my bbff!"

A look of confusion washes over Pery's face, "What?"

"Bbff! Best brother friend forever!" Thalissa exclaims.

Leo and Piper squeal, "OH MY GODS _MY LITTLE PONY_!" They exclaim. Leo looks at Piper, "Omg like, I swear, if Twilight Sparkle doesn't meet Flash Centry this season I scream,"

"I just want everyone to reveal that Pinky Pie is Apollo's weird hybrid daughter, Twilight Sparkle is Athena's, Rarity is Aphrodite's, Apple Jack's is Demeter, Rainbow Dash is Zeus, Fluttershy is Artemis!"

Leo jumps. "OH MY WORD HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT?!"

Thalissa turns back to Percy, covering her face, "My eyes..." she whispers, "my beautiful eyes..."

"Thalissa? What do you need me to do?" Asks Percy.

Thalissa says, eyes still covered, "Get the others. I've got a picture to paint."

_**. . .**_

"Percy, I want Annabeth under your arm, and like, kiss her cheek. Aww, Annabeth that's such a nice face, keep that. Leo! Stop striking Micheal Jackson poses, _you will never be the King of Pop!_ Piper, I know you want to kiss Jason but compose yourself! Jason, put Piper on your shoulders. Frank and Hazel... Birdal style, Frank! Yes. Now kneel, oh that's wonderful! Nico and Adrastrea, stop frowning. Lighten up! Make silly faces... Adrestrea, perfect bunny ears on Nico! No Nico I don't want skeletons in this painting! Just hug somebody or something. Fine, putting your arm across Adrastrea and Hazel is fine too. Wait, no not Hazel! She's supposed to be in Frank's arms! Silly faces, you two!" Thalissa begins to paint, after she fixes everyone.

"Nico?"

"What?"

"Put an arm around Frank, like a bro, and give Adrastrea a piggy-back ride, like you did when you lost poker."

"No!"

"Yes."

"_No_. She's to heavy."

Adrastrea's jaw drops, and she slaps Nico. "Fine! Then get on _my _back!"

Nico shrugs. "Okay."

Thalissa began to paint, but halfway through the painting, a Apollo camper tapped her on the shoulder, "Get over there." He says, and Thalissa grins. She runs over, and kneels in tthe front of the painting, in between Annabeth and Perct, who's planting kisses on her cheek, and making Annabeth giggle.

_**. . .**_

_Dear Father..._

_Hi, it's me. Thalissa. I know it's been a while, sorry. Everything's been hectic, with Annabeth and Pery getting married. Guess what? I'm the maid of honor! Leo's the best man (Grover couldn't make it; he's on his honey moon). So, my fifteenth birthday was a couple months back. Thank you _so _much for the new shield!_

_Hazel and Frank are both doing superwell back in New Rome. Percy says hi. Nico and Adrastrea are both doing well in theie first year of college. Nico wants to be one of those guys who work murder cases and look at ead bodies. Adrastrea'ss going into the air force, like Jason. Then she's going to try and become a pilot. She and Nico were pretty bummed about being sepreated, them just being "official" and all._

_Leo's aiming for a mechanic, no surprise there. Piper wants to be a doctor. Annabeth's got her first job as an architect in the Mortal world. Percy's just gotten out of ththe Navy, as you well know. He didn't go to college, but he's got enough money now, so he's taking night school and works part time on a fishing boat._

_As for me... I'm in my second year of high school, and I'm aiming to be an artist. Next semester I'm beung bumped up to senior, I'm skipping a year, yay! I know it's strange, Dad, being your kid and all. But... I think I did pretty well._

_Hey, also... I found out about my mortal family. Chiron thought I should know. Don't get mad! I'm _not _disappointed. He said my mom died, and I had a stepdad and little brother. My little brother died in a car crash, when my stepdad was drunk driving. That's when you took me away. I was two. Thanks for raising me, Dad._

_Oh, Leo's here! He's visiting. Said he wanted some hardcore Monopally, and that he wanted to ask me something. Love you Daddy!_

_~Thalissa._

Thalissa leaves a drachma on her mail, and goes to answer the door. "Leo!" She exclaims, hugging him. He's nineteen now, and she's fifteen. This Summer, the Poseidon cabin has been empty exept for her.

She knew how Pecy felt, now.

"Hey, _muchacha." _Leo says. He grins. Thalissa grins.

"Want something to drink?" She asks.

"Water, please."

When Thalissa comes back with water, she sees Leo staring at a painting. The title is, _My First Year._ The painting has Adrastrea giving Nico a piggy-back ride, Percy kissing Annabeth, Frank carrying Hazel, Leo giving Thalissa bunny ears, and Piper on Jason's shoulders. "We were so young..." Leo mutters.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm _still _young." Thalissa smiles.

They stare at the painting. "How about some _Monopally_?" Asks Leo. He puts a brotherly arm around Thalissa.

And life went on.

_**. . .**_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review, please! Bye._


End file.
